Years and Years
by Grinder-Lector
Summary: What if Hatchworth hallucinated Rabbit and Spine in the vault? STEAM POWERED GIRAFFE
2013.

Hatchworth stared at the number written on the wall beside him. The year was now 2013. The 75 years in isolation of the vault was truly a torture. He lifted a cold metal hand to the number, slowly swiping his hand down the wall. He sighed and closed his eyes. He would've cried. But he spent so many years crying. There were no more tears to shed.

"Will they even remember me?" Hatchworth contemplated aloud, dreaming of the day of his freedom. That's if that day would ever come, "Do they even miss me now?"

"Hatchworth!" A soft voice sounded from behind the automaton.

He quickly turned. His eyes widened. He felt his core turn cold.

It was Rabbit. She was standing there smiling sweetly and swishing her pretty black dress.

"How's it g-g-going?" She stuttered, still beaming at him.

"R-Rabbit?" Hatchworth's eyes filled up with oily tears. He trembled as she approached him, "How did you get in here?"

"I came through the door s-s-silly! I wanted to visit my d-dear brother who I love so much!" She giggled, kneeling down so she was eye level with him, "speaking of love…haven't you al-always wanted your first kiss to be from someone who loves you?"

Hatchworth was confused. What a weird question. His confusion increased as Rabbit sat herself in his lap, "R-R-Rabbit? What are you doing?"

"I j-j-just want you to know, Hatchy," she started as she lifted his chin, "I love you. You know that, ri-i-i-ight?"

Hatchworth gulped, "I do. But not in that way, Rabbit. You're my - -"

"Shut up. You talk too much," Rabbit put a finger to his mouth silencing him.

Once he was quiet, she took the finger away and leaned her face close to his.  
Hatchworth squeezed his eyes shut. So many thoughts were running through his mind. He couldn't believe what was about to happen. Why was Rabbit acting so strange? It must've been so over whelming for her after all those years.

"So gullible," she whispered, her face dangerously close to his.

He opened his eyes looking at her with bewilderment, "Wh-what?"

"Let's be serious, Hatchworth," she pulled her face away, "Did you actually be-be-believe me? No one loves you!

Hatchworth stared in confusion at his sister. Her sweet expression changed to an icy stare. He couldn't find any words to say. Not that he could get any words out. She abruptly raised her fist, slamming it into his metal cheek. She stood as he slightly rolled over, holding his face.

"And no we do-o-o-n't miss you at all," she spoke with venom in her tone, "You were always a bore. We c-c-couldn't wait to get rid of you, you useless piece of scrap."

"Wh-wh-wh-why are you doing this?" Hatchworth whimpered.

"Because she can," another voice sounded.

Hatchworth looked towards the voice. Standing beside Rabbit was the Spine. He was sneering down at him, causing him to tremble in fear.

"Oh hello, The Spine! So glad you could join us!" Rabbit cooed throwing her arms around the taller automaton. She kissed him on the cheek whilst glaring at Hatchworth. She pulled away from her brother, "What should we do to him?"

"I'm gonna start out by doing this," The Spine sneered, reaching down to the smaller robot, grabbing his smoke stack on the top of his head. He pulled it up, trying to lift the robot by the pipe. Hatchworth yelled in pain.

"Spine! Stop, please!" He cried.

The Spine smirked as his brother sobbed. Rabbit approached him, raising her hand and then slapping it across Hatchworth's cheek, "Stop crying! It's pathetic."

She grabbed his face in a tight grip, "Do y-y-you think we came here just to check on y-y-you? That ma-a-akes you stupid as well as pa-a-athetic."

She let go of his face as The Spine threw him against the wall. Hatchworth gasped in pain as he slid down the hard surface. The Spine kicked the poor robot.

Hatchworth held his chest in pain, trying not to cry. Crying would only get him another kick. The Spine grabbed him, throwing him on the floor. Hatchworth lay flat on the ground, waiting the next attack.

"What now?" Rabbit asked.

"I think I'm going to get it over and done with," The Spine sneered, raising his foot and positioning above Hatchworth's hatch, "say goodnight, brother dear."

Hatchworth flinched as the foot came crashing down on him.

There was no pain.

He opened his eyes. There was no one standing above him. However there was a blinding light from one side of the room. The door was open. His eyes widened when he saw two figures standing there.

"Oh my gosh! Hatchworth!" A soft familiar voice sounded. The figure took a step closer. Hatchworth felt his system go cold when he saw it was none other than Rabbit, "We fi-i-i-inally got to you!"

Hatchworth sat up and crawled away from her. The other figure stepped in. It was The Spine. Hatchworth trembled.

Rabbit took another step towards him causing the smaller robot to whimper and back away. She looked at him with confusion, "Hatchworth, it-it-it's us! Ra-Rabbit and The Spine. Don't you remember us?"

"Stay back! Please don't hurt me! No more!" Hatchworth sobbed against the wall hiding his face, his knees were tight against his chest.

The Spine took the lead this time, "Hatchworth, buddy, we're not going to hurt you."

"Go away."

Rabbit looked hurt, "But Hatchy…we've wa-wa-waited for so many years."

"I said," Hatchworth stood up, "GO AWAY!"

The other automatons were shocked at his behaviour.

"Hatchworth. We've waited all these years to see you. Now the day has finally come. Come with us. We need to get you to Peter. You seem unwell," The Spine spoke softly.

"He's right, Hatchworth," Rabbit nodded, "Somethings no-o-ot right with you. We missed you so-so-so much. We love you."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Hatchworth charged at the two, pushing them out of the vault and onto the ground, "AND STAY OUT!"

With that, he slammed the vault door shut. They wouldn't hurt him again. He was stronger than them.


End file.
